


Time To Live

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't going to be perfect, but it would be theirs and that was all that mattered then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frenzied and desperate first-time lovemaking immediately after Voldemort's defeat

**Time To Live**

Just as Voldemort's dead body fell to the ground, the sunlight washed the whole room. The tired and dirty faces of everyone were now more clear; reflecting the mix of sorrow, loss, happiness and victory. Pushed by the rest of the people, Neville made his way to Harry. His feet moved on their own accord. It all felt like a second.

"It's all over, mate," he said as he patted Harry's back.

"Time to live, Harry," said Luna, who was standing next to him.

 _Time to live_. Something awoke his senses at those three words. His eyes travelled through everyone's faces, trying to find the one he needed to see the most. He was starting to grow desperate when he couldn't spot Hannah. Neville was about to shout her name, when he heard her voice.

"Neville! Neville!" she shouted a few meters away from him. Her blonde hair flew around her flushed face as she looked for him.

"Hannah!" he shouted, standing on his tiptoes so she could see him.

The minute her brown eyes found him, a wave of relief washed over her troubled face. Trying to get together, fighting against the mass of people surrounding Harry, seemed impossible.

"Out!" Neville said to her, pointing at the door of the Great Hall.

With a small nod, she turned around and faded into the sea of people.

Making his way through the crowd got harder when people spotted him. They all turned to Neville, patting his shoulder and hugging him enthusiastically; thanking and congratulating him for being so brave and facing Voldemort when everyone thought it was all over.

At first, Neville could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He had just done what Harry asked him to do. That was not _brave_. However, as more and more people started surrounding him, blocking his way out the Great Hall, he started growing desperate.

"Please, I need to-"

"Oh, Neville, you did such an awesome job!"

"I really didn't, but...thanks. Please, let me-"

"Well done, boy!"

He took a deep breath and faked another smile, trying to push the people away. "Thanks. I'm sorry, but I really h-"

"You were incredible! Thank you so much, dear boy!"

"Plea- thanks. I'd just like to-" Neville kept looking ahead, trying to break through the growing group of people around him.

"Longbottom! What an heroic thing to do!" said Slughorn, patting his shoulder slightly.

"It really wasn't, Sir. I just-"

"It was very heroic, Mister Longbottom. Don't deny it," a voice whispered from behind. The warm breath tingled against his ear; making Neville shiver as he turned around to find Hannah.

"Hannah," he said softly, looking intently at her face for a second before pulling her to his chest in a big embrace. "Are you alright?"

A breathy laugh escaped her lips while her fists tugged at Neville's ragged shirt. "I'm fine," she said with a sigh. "I'm so glad _you_ are okay, Neville." Hannah broke their embrace, lifting her hands to his face. Her eyes watered as she stared into his. "I was so scared. For a second I thought-"

Neville smiled softly, silencing her with his index finger to her lips. "Nothing happened. It's all over now," he whispered, leaning closer to her face.

The force attracting him to kiss her was stronger now than it had been before. Merlin knew he had meant to confess his growing feelings for her more than once; but that little push he was needing has been missing until now.

Her eyelids fell heavily over her soft brown eyes as she licked her lips nervously. He could sense the anticipation coming from both of them in the air. Neville savoured the moment, trying to ignore his palms sweating. His eyes traced every single line and scar on her dirty face. He hadn't noticed until then the little scar over her left eyebrow. It was still fresh and a now dry drop of blood laid across her temple.

Leaning forward, he kissed her temple so gently that his lips had barely brushed the injured skin. He heard Hannah gasp and moved away to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in worry.

"No," she whispered. Her eyes were still closed. "Please, let's go."

There was something in her tone that sent shivers down his spine. They couldn't get out of there fast enough. Hannah led the way, holding his hand in hers. He just let himself be pulled, focusing his eyes on her swirling hair and round bum. Watching her walk was seriously becoming one of his most favourite things ever, and he couldn't be more thankful for being able to enjoy that sight again.

Sooner than he had expected, Hannah pulled him inside an empty classroom. Neville could just give the room a quick glance, appreciating the intact desks and chairs in it before her lips crushed over his passionately. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his head to her height, as he stumbled backwards, hitting the closed door with his back.

Sliding his arms around her waist, Neville pulled Hannah closer to him. Every inch of her body was pressed against his. Breaking up apart to catch their breath, Hannah's eyes locked with his for a second before she opened her mouth. He knew the apology for her impulsiveness was going to come, but Neville knew more than anything that he didn't regret this at all. It was their time. After getting closer for a whole year, there were no doubts in what he felt for her. And he was also pretty sure she reciprocated. So, even if this wasn't the best scenario, it was their time.

He took the opportunity and closed the small distance, catching her lips in a deepened kiss. His tongue stroked hers in slow motion, savouring the moment. He could feel Hannah breathing against his cheek and the small -and almost imperceptible- pressure of her fingertips against the back of his neck.

Soon, the need to quicken the pace overtook him. When Hannah leaned forward, pressing herself against him, Neville couldn't help it anymore. The battle for dominance had started; and the small noises Hannah made sent Neville to the edge. He could feel his erection growing against her thigh. Mentally kicking himself, he tried to push Hannah's pelvis away from his with his hands, but she just fought back, pressing herself harder against him, rubbing her whole body against his.

A groan echoed in the back of his throat. Neville felt his nerves awakening, making every inch of his body set on fire as it made contact with hers. His blood warmed his limbs as it accelerated in time with his breath, numbing the sore muscles and stinging cuts. The muscles in his stomach clutched with the pent up desire that evoked from their first kiss. Broad hands slid under the hem of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her lower back.

Shaking hands started fumbling with his clothes. Neville could feel her muscles tensing as she pulled his shirt out of his trousers and her small fingers looked blindly for the zipper.

"Hannah, stop. We don't have to do anything," Neville said against her lips, pressing his forehead against hers. Their warm breath mixed as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"I want to," she said firmly, reassuring her statement by tightening her fists around the hair at the nape of his neck. "You need a haircut," she whispered with a small smile.

Neville inhaled deeply, trying to find the strength to resist the temptation and do what was right. Screwing things up with Hannah just when they were actually beginning was not an option. "We have time. We have our whole lives ahead. Why rush into things-"

"Because I want you now Neville. I need you now. I need to feel. I need something more than a few cuts, sore muscles and tiredness to make me feel alive. I need to feel good. Feel that this was all worth it, because I almost lost you today just like I lost my mother and-" She choked on unshed tears, the lump in her chest aching as she refrained from crying. She took a deep breath. "I don't want to cry," she whispered softly, shaking her head and barely brushing her lips against his, making them tingle at the feathery contact.

"But you deserve so much better. I don't know if..." He sighed, caressing her hair with one hand as the other rested on her lower back. "Hannah, I want the best for you and I know that this classroom, minutes after-"

"Nev, _you_ are the best for me. I don't care the place or the time. I want my first time to be with you."

Neville took a few deep breaths, taking his time to think, trying to decipher if he was letting his cock speak louder than his brain. "Okay," he said; suddenly at a loss for words. He hadn't planned this and finding the right thing to say was getting harder each second. Maybe not saying anything at all was the best.

"Okay," she repeated, looking at him with nervous eyes. "Wh-what now?" she stuttered.

Neville nodded, more to himself than to Hannah and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pushing her back. Taking off his shirt, he transfigured it into a wide blanket and extended it on the floor, between the rows of desks. Hannah helped straighten the ends on her side and kneeled over it. Neville followed and sat over it too. The distance between them was making him more nervous than before.

"Are you sure about this, Hannah?" he asked again.

No answer came from her. She just started taking off her shirt. Her eyes locked on his the whole time. Her hair got messier as the shirt slid over her head. Neville's eyes kept staring back at hers. He wanted to look, but he wouldn't let himself lower his gaze until Hannah said he could. She proceeded to take off her bra. They both swallowed hard when the piece of clothing was placed over the scattered shirt on her side.

"You can look, Neville," she prompted. The timid tone in her voice was only accentuated by the spreading blush over her dirty cheeks.

Neville's eyes travelled every inch of her uncovered skin, drinking her in. The pale skin of her neck led to her full breasts. A bruise just over her right nipple caught his attention. He continued looking at her curves, examining to see if there were any more injuries. He gasped softly when he found a deep cut on her belly, bellow her belly button. He moved forward, taking a close look at it. His extended hand hovered in the air as he looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission.

She nodded silently, gasping as his warm fingertips traced the outline of the cut. Drawing his wand closely he whispered a healing charm that made the injury heal faster. Leaning forward, he kissed it slowly. Hannah's hands went to his hair, entwining her fingers between the crispy blonde locks on the top of his head.

Leaving a trail of small kisses, Neville made his way to the bruise on her boob. The kiss on the dark purple-ish piece of skin was soon followed by his tongue. All inhibitions gone, Neville's hand massaged her other breast, experimenting with different pressures. Hannah's moans were more encouraging than he ever thought possible, giving him the confidence to capture her erect nipple in his mouth, sucking at it as his tongue tasted the sweetness of her skin.

Hannah's hands were as active as his. Travelling over his broad shoulders as she arched her back, pressing her upper body closer to Neville.

"Please. Neville," she said urgently.

No more words were needed. He understood what she meant instantly, as he was feeling the same. With one quick movement he turned them, placing Hannah under him. Her legs spread, his erection making contact with her center. Pushing his hips against hers, Neville started kissing her deeply. One arm besides her head supported his weight as the other explored the curves of her body. The urgency returned, with as much -if not more- intensity then when they first stepped into the classroom.

Hands fumbled nervously with his zip again. The clumsy touches and whispered sorry's were a constant reminder that this was their first time. It wasn't going to be perfect, but it would be theirs and that was all that mattered then.

"Here," Neville whispered against her lips, handing her his wand, before moving to nip the base of her neck.

Neville felt his worn jeans sliding down his legs as well as Hannah's trousers. Now only their underwear was in their way, and it didn't take more than a second for her to vanish those too. Neville's cock slid between her wet folds, making him groan loudly. It took all his will power to stop to ask her if she was ready.

"Yes," she whispered, holding her breath when he thrust deep into her, breaking the barrier that meant her virginity. The pain, even if expected, was stronger than she expected. Her arms tightened against his neck.

Neville stopped instantly. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Hurts," she whispered against his neck.

"What?" he hissed frantically, starting to pull off of her.

"No. Stay there," she instructed, bucking her hips against his and avoiding the loss of contact. "It's supposed to hurt the first time," she explained with a small smile.

"I should have known that, shouldn't I?" he asked blushing furiously. His eyes looked intently at the blanket below them.

Hannah looked at him silently for a couple of seconds smiling widely. She moved forward and caught her lips with his in a loving kiss. "I love you, Neville," she whispered as soon as they broke apart.

"I think I love you too."

"I'm glad, now please move," she said teasingly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Neville started pulling in and out slowly, but at the second thrust he felt about to explode. Hannah was so hot and tight around him that it wouldn't take long before he came. Concentrating on her half-opened eyes and lazy smile, Neville thrust hard into her. The quick thrusts making Hannah moan softly at the new sensations, leaving all memory of pain behind. It wasn't a minute later than Neville came inside of her, groaning deeply as her nails scratched softly his chest.

Moving so he could let his weight rest on his side and not over Hannah, Neville tried to recover his breath.

"That was...quick," he contemplated.

Hannah laughed softly, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry it wasn't...well, perfect. I promise you I-"

"It _was_ perfect, Neville," she reassured, resting her head against his shoulder.

"No, it wasn't," he insisted as one hand caressed her arm absentmindedly.

"It was _us_ , and that is all that matters," she said looking right into his eyes and kissing him one more time.


End file.
